fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Orb Timeline
The Nintendo Orb Timeline (which may be shortened to N.O.T., or simply the Orb timeline,) is a way of summarizing the major events that happened within the universe where the Nintendo Orb exists. It should not be confused with Orb Fictional Multiverse, or the Grey Goo Timeline. Explanation N.O.T. diverges from the Standard Timeline, the timeline in which this article exists, in 1938. However, the technological advancements, societal changes, and fictional works of the Standard Timeline are often mimicked in the Orb Timeline. Most events, especially those in the entertainment industry, remain very similar until 2017. The creator intends to update the Orb Timeline as times change. Such similarities may be parodied in some way, or happen exactly or nearly exactly as they do in the Standard Timeline. Other things, however, may happen completely differently from our world, either from different results of the same events, things caused by the new events, or may simply happen in completely new circumstances. The Orb Timeline is meant to explain the existance of things like the Nintendo Orb, Nida Games , and McGee Tech, especially the former. However, it will not contain all information relevant to the Nintendo Orb, nor all games that are made for it, because some of such games or information simply could not logically exist within the Orb Timeline. One reason for this is because those games exist in a seperate Orb Timeline, one more heavily based on the Standard Timeline, which is the Nintendo Orb Repeated Canon Timeline, or NORCT. These games cannot exist in NOT because certain games that only exist in the Standard Timeline act as a sort of prerequisite for their existance. The other possible reason is that such information is in the OFM (Orb Fictional Multiverse) but not the Orb Timeline. This may be because of some sort of crossover which simply doesn't work in the Orb Timeline, or some other reason. However, this information may still be described as a Nintendo Orb game, or some other fiction that could exist in NOT, but doesn't. Timeline Prior to 1938: All events (at least, those that happen on Earth) are exactly the same in the Standard Timeline and NOT 1938: Divergence Point, where the Standard Timeline and N.O.T. begin to have different events occur. Events leading to the creation of Nida Games occur. 1939: John Nida is born. 1968: Nida Games is founded. 2008: Barren Sphere is released. 2018: Mario & Luigi: Dark Age is released, and Multivort is created then. 2019: The Omega DS is released 2020: Undertale for Nintendo Switch is released. 2020: Super Smash Bros. Total War Is released. 2022: Some Legend of Zelda game and a Paper Mario Game are made. 2024: McGee Tech is founded 2025: The Nintendo Orb begins in its creation. 2028: The Nintendo Orb is made, along with Super Mario Maker ORB. Later, Super Smash Bros. Finale Part I is released. 2032: SSB Finale Part II is released 2037: SSB Finale Part III is released Category:Subpages Category:Timelines Category:Nintendo Orb